wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudwings
Thus is my (artariel) tribe, plz do not steal! Cloudwing General Information Abilities Cloudwings are exceptionally agile, using the ability to dodge and evade attacks. They also have venom, like the rainwings, that discolors the scales, turning it white, then black in the center, which burns, eventually killing the dragon affected. They can blend into the clouds or sky, depending on the colors. Weakness Although clouds are pretty heavy, cloudwings are extremely light, which means a cloudwing can easily be carried away by a mudwing. This means they are exceptionally vulnerable to kidnapping. They also have scales softer to the other tribes, so they easily get hurt. Appearance Cloudwings usually are white or sky blue, with gold bands running down their sides. If the gold bands spirals onto the bottom sides of the left wing, they’re royalty. They also have relatively soft horns, which is usually gold colored, but can be white. Exceptionally rare are gold tipped with white, or vice versa. Their eye color are sky blue. They do have fangs that spray the poison, although the fangs usually fold down inwards, towards the throat, sort of like those rattlesnakes. Goverment They have a council, a egg-watching guard, stuff like a Seawing government, although they have a more in power Queen. Alliances The cloudwings have no alliances, since they are relatively secluded, high in the sky. Habitat They live on a huge cumulonimbus cloud, with the fact they can stand on clouds. It took quite a while to make the palace, on the very tip of the cloud, with various cities sprawled around it. It took years to make, 50, to be exact, with cloudwings having to haul bits of cloud, (clouds are really heavy!) up to the tip, then the architects having to mold it into blocks to build, then they put it, one after the other, stacking it up, until the palace is finished. This was all built right after the scorching. Cloudwing History The Scorching At the time of the scorching, Queen Storm led the tribe up into the clouds, where they created the first town, Star, named after the endless expanse of sky above them. While the sc are already up in the clouds, developing ways to cut clouds. (They already can walk on the clouds.) They were there through the scorching, becoming more and more isolated from the other tribes. They have drifted through Pyrrhia, into Plantela, and back again. While the other tribes fought, they have lived peacefully, until they drifted into Pyrrhia, where Skywing dominated the sky. They have since then fought a series of battles with the skywings, speed vs. agility, over the past few hundred years for air domination. They had a somewhat peaceful history, dotted by queen-daughter throne exchange. The only “dark ages” was the overthrow of the former government, and a false queen ruled with an iron claw over a few centuries. This was around 500 years after the scorching. They have had civil war, the false government against the true royalty’s followers. This was ongoing between 500 years after the scorching to 800 years after the scorching, which, near the end of the civil war, meant the return of the former government. During that period, history for them was dark, for few things was known during that time period, called The Cloudwing Civil War. Since then, they have been peaceful, with a few queen-daughter throne exchanges, until the Skywing-cloudwing battles. The queen now is Queen Stratus, with Princess Cirrus or Princess Spectrum as the successor. Category:Fanmade Tribes